The 72nd Hunger Games
by AmyFromDistrict3
Summary: Motherless, fatherless, scarred and barely 17 year old Cilectia comes from District 3. She doesn't care much about the Reapings, until now. Chosen right next to her enemy, she has to choose to kill or to die. In her case, living in the streets makes her kills clever and quick. The 72nd Games have begun. Rated T because of the HG. Cover by /user/ -Proudlyme-
1. Prologue

_The Arena._

_'As the plates rise, the sun blinds me for a second and then I see the greenish, greyish Cornucopia in front of me. I always thought it is bigger, seeing the Hunger Games couple of times from the Tv, but once again, I'm proved wrong. It's about five metres high, oval, like a loaf of bread or like a rock, but with a smooth top. The perimetre must be over fifteen metres, because I can't see my district mate anywhere. _

_I look to my right, to my left, around me, while the other tributes keep frightening each other with their murderous glares and stares. All I see is forest, forest all around me and then some mountains to my right, which look at least ten miles away from where we are standing right now. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't reach them with a day. My legs just wouldn't allow me to._

_I glance to my right and a boy from District 10, judging by his ugly brown jacket, takes his time to inspect my body and me. Finally, he just growls, to which I snort. Really horrible my ass._

_To my left is the girl, I avoided in the training centre. She doesn't growl at me, just winks and points back to the Cornucopia. Weird._

_I smile. Turning back to the Cornucopia, I know exacly, what I'm going to take._

_Swords._

_I dash from my plate as soon as the bang indicates the beginning of this years Hunger Games._

_Everything is going according to the plan._


	2. The Reaping of District 2

**_Warning! Some hints of slash romance, but not graphical. Hope it doesn't disturb you ;)_**

**_The Reaping_**

**District 2**

_Arxel_

„Good morning big brother!" Someone nudges me under my ribs and I groan. „Five more minutes!"

The person giggles and nudges me again. „Come on! Today's the reaping day, no work for you!" I groan once more, this time louder and of agony, before the person walks out of my room, well the room that me and my little brother, Wic share.

_The reaping. One more way to show how much power the Capitol has over us._ I sigh, nothing will be changed, by me of course.

I get up, flexing my muscles, that have formed by hard work of becoming a peacekeeper, pull on my dark jeans, my dark green shirt, ruffle my hair and after putting on my sneakers, I make my way down to the kitchen. Down, because the secong floor only has one room.

„Morning mom." I greet my mother, who nods briefly. She has some painful memories to go with reapings. One of her best friends went in, he didn't come out.

Also, my dad. He died, trying to protect the daughter of Juliet, Louisse , after a kid from a group of thugs was called out, the other thugs started fighting back against the peacekeepers, against other people. Those thugs killed my dad, leaving my mom to raise two kids.

I eat in silence, though Wic desperately wants to start a conversation. As soon as he opens his mouth, my mom sends him a glare. I know that one. '_Be quiet and eat.'_

„Relax bro, they aren't going to pick you." He whispers to me, as we say goodbye to our mom and walk towards the city centre, meeting up few of our friends on our way. I can spot their girlfriends, who are now out of the reaping age waving them goodbye while wishing for the best.

I do wish the same, that some asshole is chosen, we have many of them here.

After checking in, what meant getting our blood taken, we are all rounded up, having to form rows by our age, are all watching how Snow has his speech, usual lame words again, how he wished us good luck and that. After that I stopped paying attention. Rubbish.

I see a glimpse of our mentors, Enobaria and Brutus. Lyme is nowhere to be seen, although she is my favourite. Or maybe I am just afraid of Enobaria, who ripped off someone's throat. Maybe I'm frightened by Brutus, who is enormous.

The escort, Lyda, walks up to the stage and pulls two pieces of paper from two white globes of plastic, one from each. She unwraps the name from the slightly bigger bowl first.

„For the girl tribute we have Deora Lundist. Come along, darling." She quickly says, without a big ceremony. That's why I kind of like her. She has orange hair and blue suit, speaks her mind, without any weird alterations, knows what she wants and most importantly, is friendly to the tributes.

The poor girl walks up to the stage, as the crowd lets her walk past them. I feel a bit sorry for her, although I only saw her in school a couple of times. She is a very beautiful girl, bit shorter than me, with beautiful blonde ringlets. I also like her eyes, but I love them when they are filled with happiness, then they shine as emeralds. I've seen that once, when I stopped her brother from hitting her.

„Now the male tribute is... Wic Laxy." She says and my world falls apart. _Not my baby brother, let it be a sick joke._

No, it is the reality. I can't change it. I will never see my brother again. Unless...

„I volunteer!" I yell over the crowd, run to my brother and wrap my hands around the poor boy. „Go find mom." I whisper, as Lyda gestures me to join the girl already on the stage. I hug my brother once more. He cries as the peacekeepers get closer to him, I growl at them to keep them away. „Back off!"

They know me, as I would be one of them next year, so they back down, nodding to me. One of them squats down a bit, so he is as tall as my brother. „Come now, let's get you some chocolate." He offers and I hear a voice, it's Rie's, he is the nicest of, the peacekeepers around here.

Wic nods silently, although tears still gush out his little eyes.

As soon as he turns, I run up the stage, into the arms of the girl, whom I hug. „We will make it." I assure her and she smiles.

„Only one of us." She answeres, making me bit sad. There can and will be only be one winner.

Seeing her face, I know it won't be me. Deora is a tough cookie, as long as I know her(or of her) she has never asked anyone any help.

We make our way to the special rooms, where we meet up with our families. Wic's tearstained face and mom's cold image greet me. I run up to my little brother and hug him tightly. Deora does the same with her little brother.

„It's okay Wic, I'll try to win." I assure my brother, who doesn't look relieved. „I want to be like you when I grow up." he suddenly whispers and I crack a laugh. „You have the right to be whoever you want to." I ruffle his hair, then pull away and hug my mother.

„Can you make it without me around?" I ask, trying to hold in the tears as she does the same. She nods. „Yes, we can honey. Stop worrying about us, it's time to take care of yourself now."

My mother runs her hands through my blonde hair, whispering „You look so much like your father Arxel. The same hair, same eyes, same smile." I smile at her sadly, knowing she speaks the truth, I'm the spitting image of my dad. The looking like him has not much to do with remembering him. He died when I was 13.

My mom takes a small silver ring out from her pocket. It belonged to my dad. He proposed to my mom, wearing it. With tears in her eyes, mother opens my hand and presses the ring into my palm.

„That's all I can give you." She whispers and I feel tears running down my face as well.

„I love you." My voice cracks, as I hug her, then I turn to my brother.

„You can't let them take me from your heart, okay?" I tell him and Wic nods, wiping away his own tears. „I love you squirt." I tell him and he jumps into my embrace, I hold him until the peacekeepers turn to us, "The time is up."

„I'll take care of them, I promise." Rie whispers as he pats me on my back, while I nod. I turn to hug him as well, but he has already wrapped his arms around me. When I get to turn around, he smiles. „I don't know if it's the right thing to say, but you look very good, even with your tearstreaked skin."

I snort at his remark. Know-it-all.

He takes the ring from my palm and puts it around my finger. I smirk. „Did we just get engaged?" I joke and Rie winks.

„Well well well, didn't know you are into me so much, mister tough guy." He stands closer to me and shouts to his fellow peacekeeper, his twin brother Rom. „Hey, please take the Laxy's back home and make sure you give miss her tea, right?"

Rom nods and his brother leads me towards the train, which is waiting for us in the station. I have never travelled with a train, so I can't help to feel a bit scared.

Rie takes me inside. He is leads me to the back of the train while holding my hand, then he stops at a door leading me to the back of the train and stops at a door, which has a sign 'Male tribute' on it.

„This is were you are staying for the next night, Arxel. The bed is very comfortable." Rie says with a smile and when I go to test it, he pushes me down on the bed, my back facing the sheets, and gets on top of me.

„Want to try it out?" He winks at me and I feel my cheeks heating up. Do I want to? I don't know myself.

„It's not like I will be here in two weeks to try it out with you." I finally answer. „So yes."

Rie smirks, as he pulls off his peacekeeper uniform, slowly, his jacket leaves his body, so does his helmet. I growl, as he keeps his pants and shirt on, only letting me see his biceps, which are quite muscly.

„Aren't you going to help me?" He asks shyly, as he sees the way I look at him and I smile. „Of course."

As soon as we get our clothes off, throwing them on the floor, we get to testing my new bed out. Just like Rie said, it's very comfortable, for various positions even.

„Didn't know you could pitch such a high voice." Rie whispered into my ear when we snuggled up after 'testing' the bed out. I blushed. „It was thanks to you." I answer, not lieing at all.

He laughs. „I take this as a proof of how good I am in testing out beds." I nudge him gently. „Yeah right, like you could keep those moans to yourself, I think we scarred Deora for her life."

„You didn't!" Her voice yells from behind the door and me and Rie both blush.

„So much for privacy." He smiles as he kisses me on my lips once more. I could stay like this forever. Here, in his arms, like there is no Hunger Games, like I won't die sometimes next week, like I won't have to kill bunch of teenagers.

That's exacly what I tell him. „I could die here, in your arms." I tell him and he gives me a grin, both reflecting his fears and his hopes.

„Win the games for me, love." He kisses me full on the lips, gently, afraid of hurting me. „I will buy us a house, I have the money and I've been dying to move out from the Academy." One more kiss. „I'm all yours, if that's what you want."

I hug him. „Rie darling, if I make it back..." „You will, I know you will, love." „...Then we could always settle in in the Victors' village. But not next door to Enobaria or Brutus, couldn't take those two for a long time."

Rie smiles. „True. Now let's sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

That's exactly what we do. Well, after testing out the bed, the couch and the shower first.


	3. The Reaping of District 3

**The reaping**

_District 3_

_Cilectia_

When I open my eyes and glance at the little alarm clock on the bedside table, I see it's only nine in the morning. I don't have to get up yet, it's the reaping day, what starts in the afternoon. Otherwise I'd be up about two hours ago.

I sit up in my tiny bed, that manages to fit my body just fine. Everything about the place I live in is small, cheap or used. I almost hit my head against the ceiling, but I don't, as my housemate, Heda, an old lady, who lives downstairs and rents me the only room upstairs, sneaks into my room, but stops as she steps over the threshold.

„Oh, you are awake Cilectia!" She grins and shows me a small picknic basket in her hands. It's small, not one of those classy ones you see all over the district, but it's enough to fit my food portions in it. I don't need much, she can't afford to cook me fancy dinners. We both are happy.

I flex my muscles as Hade gestures me to take the basket off her wrinkled hands. I jog over and lift the basket off her shaking arms and find the basket heavier than usually. When I lift my eyebrows in surprise, she smiles and lifts a finger to her lips, indicating, it was nothing impressive.

„Thank you." I say and I'm sincere.

„It's nothing." Heda nods, pats my shoulder gently. „You are like my long lost daughter." She adds and she is sincere too. Loosing family members is something we have in common. We know the dark space is in our hearts, but we never talk about it. I can cope, she can cope.

As usually, I take a run in the morning, with the lousiest pair of clothes I own and some dirty running shoes, which are broken, worn out by the two last years. At least I can afford some new shoes if I really need to. No need, no money spent. It's not being cheap, it's being smart and resourceful.

I pass multiple houses on my jog, the house where I once lived is where I stop. Tears want to run into my eyes, but I hear someone coming, so I slip into the house through a broken window.

So similar, yet so different. The white walls are now grey, the hardwood floors are non existent, dirt everywhere. It was like this yesterday, it will be like this tomorrow. Walls and floor is all that is left.

I hear a bang, as the rain starts to fall from the sky and I turn to run back to my new place.

I'm soaked, when I make it back. On the inside and out. I'm bit glad, that Hade is sleeping, because that gives me excuse to use as much water as I want. I sit in the lukewarm water for half an hour, then scrub away the dead skin cells, the grease in my hair and the tears on my cheeks.

Heda actually half kicks me out of the bathroom, as I dry my hair, as she needs to use the toilet, but I don't mind. I have nowhere else to go.

_It's the reaping day, two more years to go. _I think as I pull on my prettiest blue shirt, which exposes the scars on my chest and my brasiere underneath the blouse, my short fluffy black skirt and my black boots. _Better look nice than just another face in the crowd._

I join the girls from next door towards the City Hall. They greet me nicely, but I know it's an act. Nobody here likes me. It's not like I want them to.

About half an hour later we have all been checked in, stand in nice lines and watch the ending credits of Snow's greets. I never liked the man.

„Welcome to the reaping." The escort for district three's tributes welcomes each and every young adult with a confident smile. „May the odds be ever in your favour. Now let's start with our victors here, Beetee and Wiress, how are you today?"

The woman, Wiress gives a wry smile. „I'm good, thank you Londale." She is in her middle thirties, slim, dark blonde haired and has a fragile bone structure. „Nice to see all of the young faces today. I hope you have great odds."

I smirk. _The odds, who cared? I've seen people with one ticket get called as much as I've seen people with near hundred names put into the wheel called out. Last year a girl with nearly fifty names was pulled out and a boy with two names was. How bad can it be?_

„Wecome Londale, I'm happy to be here, to help the new tributes win." Beetee, a man in his fourties smiles to the crowd. He, like Wiress, has blonde hair and grey eyes. I like the man, he is nice, smart and silent. Wiress on the other half, is bit crazy, silent and introverted, bit like me.

„Oh well, let's start the reaping, shall we?" Londale, small plumpy woman with blue wig and green skin, who has been the escort for five years now says. She isn't exacly the strictest woman, but she has some rules made up.

„Okay, so first the girl." She says and walks up to the ball full of names for the girls, carefully picking a slip of paper. Like usually, two names, two families broken, others going home, or to say their last words. No much difference for me, I have a hard life otherwise.

„For the girl tribute this year, we have..." Londale starts, and I scratch my head. _Time to act sad._

„Cilectia Cruo Mortis! Come up here young lady!" Heva cheers and I freeze. _ME?! How could it be me? I am 17, I got only nine tickets, six for being seventeen, three for the Tesseraes from the years when I was fourteen, fifteen and sixteen._

„Clicetia? Come along sweetie!" She calls again and I hear someone scream. „NO!" As I make my way up to the stage. I turn, just like everyone else. Alica. My only friend in District 3.

So that's what I do. Sigh, but turn, Walked up to the stage, with a scared expression, right into Wiress' embarace. „You got this love." She whispers. I just nod.

„What a nice female tribute!" Heva cheers, clapping her tiny hands, making me sick. „Is there anything you'd like to say?"

I though of Alica, who had been taken away to relax as she screams and moans of the thought of losing me and I smirk. „FML?"

I heard someone snicker from the crowd. Of course, him. The main reason why my life sucks.

_Enid Frost_.

„Hey Enid, how's your dad?" I scream, making his smirk collaps and it is replaced by an angry expression. Normally he would attack me for saying such a thing. _Not today, not today._ I think.

„Allright allright, settle down miss. Let's hear who will be the boy to partner up with you this year, shall we?" Londale shoos me off the microphone and I sit down next to Wiress, who patts me on the shoulder.

She goes up to the other black bowl full of names and pulls the first she sees. Unfolding it, she struts up to the microphone, her six inch heels click clackering on the way.

„Male to represent District three this year is..." She starts and I force a smile. Better try to act nice to the boy, before I'm forced to kill him.

„Enid Frost!" Heva cheers and I can feel my mouth open. My eyes find Enid in the crowd, in the stairs and right next to me. I am pulled on my feet and his fist connects with my jaw before anyone can react.

„Bloody witch! You cursed me into this!" He yells at me, before being pulled away from peacekeepers. I spit blood out of my mouth, as the inside of my cheek was caught between my teeth. I don't blame the boy, I provoked him.

„Allrightie, both of you have one hour to speak to your families..." Londale patts my cheek, which I accept and cut in. „I don't have a family. Just Alica, is she okay?" I know Heda won't be in there. She never watches the reapings or the Games. Maybe this year she will, just to see me die.

Just in queue, the girl is carried up the stage, into the rooms of city hall and with a sigh, I follow the peacekeepers. I recognise one of them, Julus, whom I entertained last year. He is from the first district, calling this job his own Hunger Games. He is handsome, with red hair, hazel eyes and quite a lot of muscles.

„Hey Jul." I poke the boy who gives me a sad smile. „Hey Cru. I'm sorry."

I nod. „It's fine, is your brother a mentor this year?" I add a bit of smile into my voice, turning Julus happy too. I can clearly see him peeking at my black brasiere, which he would like to take off. He knows how to do it with his one hand, thank me for teaching him.

„Yeah, Vex is, why?" Julus frowns. His sight lightens when we reach the doors of the rooms I can talk to people last time. „No! You can't give yourself up to him to let him support you! I won't let you Cru."

I just smirk and walk into the room, seeing Alica with bloodshot eyes.

„Hey Cilectia." She whispers and I run up to her, to hold her in my arms once more. „I'm going to miss you so much Alica." I assure her, caressing her hair, her neck, her back, while she does the same with my body.

„Why you? You are already scarred, the Capitol took your mom and your dad. Not to mention your sister." Alica cries into my shoulder. „Shh, relax, I got you, right?" I try to brighten her up, but she cries even louder.

„But you are going to die out there! I know you are strong but there are boys!" Alica sobbs, making me useless.

I pull her on top of me, lifting her up into the air, twirling her around, so she lets out a giggle. „Clicetia! She giggles, as I run throught the room, out the door and around the hall, followed by many frowns, smiles and raised eyebrows of the peacekeepers. „Shouldn't you girls be saying goodbye in the room, not play around?" One of them asks and Alica shows the most unkindest gesture to him, I've ever seen.

„That's my girl." I shout as I run back into the room, lock the doors and throw Alica on one of the couches.

„Give me something to win for." I lower my voice as much as I can before sitting next to her and she gives me one of her widest smiles before hugging me.

After a while of her holding me in her embarace, she takes the ring from her finger and shows it to me. „You know what this does, don't you?"

I nod. The oath ring, golden, right to fit a girl.

Then she pulls out her bracelet. „You know what this is too, right?"

My eyes jump out of my sockets. The bracelet is given to a person you love, as a promise, that they return. The ring fits right into the bracelet, making it complete, otherwise there is a gash in the silver jewelry.

„A-are you sure that you want to give me it?" I ask, as she hands me the silver bracelet. It's cold, but not overly, light and weighs little enough for me to carry it with myself in the Arena.

„Yes. You are my best friend. If you don't come back..." Alica quiets. „Just come back okay. What happens in the Arena stays there. Just come back."

„Your time is up, please come with me." Another peacekeeper, a lady this time commands and I hug the girl in front of me, holding her close to me and when the peacekeeper coughs, I look at Alica the last time.

„I will be back." I mouth her, before turning around and leaving the room, to meet up with Enid, Wiress and Beetee.

„What caused such a loud noise back there young lady?" Londale asks me, smiling her thousand watt smile, making Enid snicker again.

„You do know you won't ever see her again?" He asks me, as we make our way to the train and I raise my eyebrow. „How are you so sure?"

„Because you are going to be my first kill." He whispers into my ear and with a fake kiss to my cheek, he runs to catch up with Beetee, who shows him his carriage.

After settling in my own carriage with nice big bed with silver sheetings, white wooden cupboard with clothes to suit me and a painting of a white tiger across the room, I find myself thinking of nice things. _That little dweeb. He'll see, I'll be the one to kill him_.

That is my last thought before I twirl into my dreams full of Alica and her smile.

I'm going to win these Games and I'm going to do it for her.


End file.
